Crying Konoha
by crazyrubsoff
Summary: A little insight of what Konoha might be like if Naruto weren't around.


**just a short one shot I wrote 'cause I thought the idea was cool. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Any questions?" The chunin teacher of the graduating class of academy students, Umino Iruka, asked as he finished his lecture. As usual there was only blank faces and the sound of a pen scratching.

* * *

If you were at the village gates you would hear a sigh.

"Don't go to sleep, Kotetsu, we have a job to do." One of the chunin guards said to the other, Kotetsu.

"Yeah, I know. It's just so boring here. I almost wish something would happen in this place, Izumo." Kotetsu replied. His companion, Izumo, shuddered.

* * *

Shouts of 'My Eternal Rival' could suddenly be heard all throughout the village. Anyone who happened to be in the main street would have seen the very disturbing sight that was a grown man publicly reading a book that was deemed explicit. Even more disturbing was the other grown man wearing green spandex and orange legwarmers. This was, however, a common occurrence in the village and everyone just continued with their business.

"Not today, Gai. I just got back from a mission and don't feel like it." The one with the book says.

"But My Eternal Rival, the score currently stands at 44-46 in your rival. Today l will close the gap or l will climb the Hokage monument with one hand. If l can't do that I'll-" The other, Gai, started.

"Maito Gai, the Hokage wishes to see you in his office." Interrupted a ninja wearing a cat mask, ANBU.

* * *

The Hokage was sitting in his office watching the village. He could see the civilians walking around going about their business. He could see the ninja jumping across the rooves and he could see the faces on the Hokage Monument. 'This village is lonely' he thought to himself before turning back to his desk and waiting for the ninja he had called to show up.

* * *

One Sakura Hamano set her pen down and raised her hand.

"Yes, Sakura?" Iruka asked, having expected her to come up with a late question.

"Sensei, are there other monsters like the kyuubi?" she asked.

Iruka surveyed the class, looking at each of their reactions. "Yes, there were once nine of them, but with the death of the kyuubi, there are now only eight."

The majority of the clanless civilian students were scared. All the students were scared, none of them would have been old enough to remember what had happened when the kyuubi had attacked but they had all heard the stories.

The top student, Uchiha Sasuke, looked interested. The boy was like the rest of his clan had been, always chasing Power. It was likely this was the reason he was interested in the kyuubi.

The next reaction he noticed was an obvious one. The lazy student of the class, Shikamaru Nara, who spent all day sleeping, lifted his head off the desk and looked directly at Iruka.

"Is there a known easy way to kill these things? Just in case we happen to meet one in the future?" He asked, keeping his head off the desk for the longest time Iruka had seen yet.

"The only known occasion one of these has been killed is the kyuubi. In which case the exact details are unknown." He said.

The next to be scrutinised was the class loudmouth, Kiba Inuzuka. As usual he was yelling something about showing up the entire world.

"I'm gonna get really strong and kill the second of these things. Just you watch." He yelled, attracting the attention of everyone.

"Kiba, you baka! Sasuke is so much cooler than you!"he'll be the one to beat one of these things before you." One of the girls screeched, it was too loud to be accurately identified but it sounded like Sakura.

"Yeah Kiba, for once forehead is right. You will never amount to the same greatness as Sasuke. If anyone's gonna be able to kill one of these, it's Sasuke." Yelled the other fangirl, Ino Yamanaka.

"I… I don't think any… ano…" The third and final promising kunoichi-to-be spoke up, although it was really quiet and she kept pressing her index fingers together. Hinata Hyuuga had lots of potential but lacked confidence and was often viewed as weak.

"It is logical to assume that such a great enemy cannot be defeated by a single man." Put in the class outcast, Shino Aburame.

"My Dad says the kyuubi was three times as big as he can get using the clan jutsu, there is no way a single one of us could have taken it on. –munch munch-" said the large kid of the class and the last clan child, Choji Akimichi.

At that moment the bell rang and everyone ran out to recess, leaving Iruka alone in the room.

"This class is a talented bunch but sometimes I feel like there is something missing. Not just class but Konoha too, and I'm sure everyone knows it." Iruka said to himself as he sorted through his desk for what he had planned for next.

* * *

The Hokage was once again watching the village from through his window. He was staring at the hokage monument when he felt a presence behind him.

"I think this village needs someone in it to keep things interesting, like paint the hokage monument. Don't you think so? That sounds like something she would do, doesn't it?"

The presence behind him didn't reply, but he knew who this was and didn't expect him to.

"Why did she do it? Why did she sacrifice herself to send the kyuubi to the depths of hell?" Minato asked, having already forgotten that his predecessor was standing behind him.

* * *

**So that's it. Tell me what you think, what you hated abd if you know of any other such fics.**

**Ja Ne.**

**CrazyRubsOff**


End file.
